


Inappropriate Use of Nanotech

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bleeding Edge Armor, Exhibitionism, M/M, Spanking, inappropriate use of nanotech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony





	Inappropriate Use of Nanotech

The Avengers has just gotten back from a mission. Tony took them all out to dinner on him at a fancy restaurant that had live Jazz music. There was a dance floor, and the Avengers were daring each other to dance.

 

Peter and Tony sat alone at the table. They had been dating each other for quite a while now, but they weren't very public about it.

 

"You ok, baby?"

 

Peter nodded.

 

"You wanna have some fun?"

 

Peter's eyes darkened as he nodded again.

 

Tony smirked and thought to the nanobots. They ran down Tony's leg, and up Peter's. Peter shivered as he felt them climb up his leg. They settled around his dick, vibrating and squeezing. Peter let out a feeble moan. More nanobots climbed their was up his legs and settled around his hole, applying pressure for much needed stimulation. Tony smirked as Peter tried to contain his moans. Peter tensed up when he felt something cold and wet.

 

"Relax, baby. It's just lube."

 

Peter moaned as he felt the nanobots push into him and form a dick like shape inside of him. The nanobots were still around his dick, vibrating and squeezing him. The ones in his ass brushed his prostate with every thrust. Peter was a mess.

 

"Hey Peter, are you ok?"

 

"Yeah, Cap. I'm fi- ah!"

 

Tony smirked.

 

"I think you've had too much to eat. Cap, tell the restI took Peter home."

 

Cap nodded.

 

"C'mon, baby. Let's go get you some relief."

 

Peter gasped as another wave of pleasure went through him.

 

"Tony, Tony! I'm gonna cum!"

 

"Let it out, baby."

 

Peter let out a loud whine as he came in his pants. Right outside the restaurant. He went red with embarrassment. Anyone could have seen him.

 

Tony pushed Peter into the backseat of the car.

 

"You're so good for me, Y'know that?"

 

Peter moaned in response. Tony recalled the nanobots and pulled down Peter's cum stained pants. Tony spanked him when he realized that Peter wasn't wearing any underwear. Peter yelped at the sting of the slap.

 

Tony pulled out his rock hard cock and pushed into Peter. They both moaned.

 

"You're so tight for me baby."

 

"Only for you Tony, only for you."

 

Tony picked up the pace with his hips, slamming into him. The car rocked along with Tony as he thrusted hard and fast into the younger man. Tony leaned down and sucked a hickey onto Peter's perfect skin, soothing it with his tongue.

 

"Who do you belong to, baby?"

 

"You!"

 

Tony could feel himself twitching inside of Peter as he came closer and closer to his orgasm.

 

"You gonna cum for me, baby?"

 

"Yes, Tony!"

 

"Well then cum."

 

Peter screamed as he came all over the back seat of the car. Tony followed suit in his ass moments later. Tony pulled Peter on top of him, leaving his dick inside Peter. Peter cuddled into his chest and yawned.

 

"How was that?"

 

"So good."

 

"My little exhibitionist."


End file.
